Moving On
by XxYourXxFavoriteXxBrunetteXx
Summary: alternate universe, oc pairing to come and a rewrite of my old wrestling story that I had posted a while back, full disclousure inside. Elektra Calloway is picking up the pieces of her life with her 2 year old daughter Zoe in tow, after a bad relationship. When she takes a job with her father's company, will she finally move on and be happy?
1. characters bio and disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I own nothing about the WWE. I'd say I owned my original characters Elektra and little Zoe, but they'd probably argue otherwise. This is a complete rewrite of my old story, because I got stuck on it and then had some new ideas hit me that I couldn't fit into the other one.

Pairing for Elektra is up for suggestion, actually.

Reviews are loved, if you liked the story and want me to keep this one up. Maybe this one will be better than the last.

About Elektra & Zoe:

Elektra Elaine Calloway is the daughter of the Undertaker. Her mother was an old girlfriend, circa just after the time he actually became the living legend we all know as 'The Phenom'. When Elektra was 5 and a half, her mother chose a man over being a mom, and as a result, she left Elektra backstage at a show for Undertaker to find. He'd only seen her very few times since she'd been born. But when Elektra's mother did that, he fought for and gained sole custody, so that part of Elektra's life is a very touchy and painful one for her to talk about.

Elektra is 25 and she's a mother to a two year old little girl named Zoe. To put things bluntly, Zoe's father will not be popping up in this story, because he's not, nor has he ever been in the picture. Elektra did try dating a jerk named Luke, but you'll see what happened to end that at the beginning of the story, and you'll also probably catch on to what happened to result in Elektra having Zoe, if you haven't already.

So, as you can tell, Elektra's had a very hard life in her childhood, and as of recently. The years in between, with her father and her godfather, were by far the best ones in her life. And she won't hesitate to tell anyone who asks.

Below are 'personal facts' about the girls.

ELEKTRA ELAINE CALLOWAY

NICKNAMES:

ELLE, LIGHTNING BUG

AGE:

25

HOMETOWN:

HOUSTON TEXAS

BORN IN:

BAIRSTOW CALIFORNIA

RAISED IN:

HOUSTON TEXAS

MM/DD/YY :

NOVEMBER 15,1988

LOOKS:

{SEE PROFILE}

NATIONALITY:

NATIVE AMERICAN/CAUCASIAN

PERSONALITY:

SARCASTIC, SORT OF DRY HUMORED FROM TIME TO TIME

LOYAL AND PROTECTIVE OF FAMILY AND FRIENDS. FAMILY WILL **ALWAYS** COME FIRST WITH ELEKTRA.

INTELLIGENT

TENDS TO KEEP HER PRIVATE LIFE AS PRIVATE AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE

DOESN'T LIKE TO BE VERY EMOTIONAL, DEFINITELY WILL NOT IN FRONT OF A BUNCH OF PEOPLE.

HAD A WILD STREAK WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGER

TEMPERMENTAL

ATHLETIC

CAN BE JEALOUS AT TIMES

STUBBORN

HAS A BIT OF A NOSY NATURE.

IS A GOOD LISTENER

OPEN MINDED

NOT EASILY SCARED

STRONG WILLED

SPONTANEOUS

PASSIONATE

BLUNT ABOUT HER THOUGHTS AND INTENTIONS, FEELINGS

COMPETITIVE

A BIT OF A DAREDEVIL

SEEMS COLD UNTIL SOMEONE GETS TO KNOW HER.

VERY STRONG MATERNAL INSTINCTS

FAVORITES:

FAVORITE COLOR:

BLACK OR TURQUOISE

FAVORITE SEASON:

WINTER OR FALL BECAUSE SHE SEEMS TO LIKE COLD WEATHER, LOVES TO PLAY IN RAIN AND SNOW.

FAVORITE TIME OF DAY:

MIDNIGHT WHEN IT'S PITCH BLACK OUT AND THE SKY'S FULL OF STARS.

FAVORITE FOOD:

PIZZA

BUFFALO WINGS WITH EXTRA HOT SAUCE

TACOS

CHEESEBURGERS

FAVORITE DRINK:

SWEET TEA

DR. PEPPER

BOTTLED WATER

SMIRNOFF TRIPLE BLACK

JACK DANIELS DOWN HOME PUNCH

FAVORITE FLOWER:

DARK RED ROSES OR LILLIES

FAVORITE SPORT:

FOOTBALL

FAVORITE HOLIDAY:

HALLOWEEN AND APRIL FOOLS DAY

FAVORITE MUSIC:

HARD ROCK AND CLASSIC ROCK

LIKES:

SLEEPING LATE

LONG TRIPS AND GOING TO REALLY REALLY STUPID TOURIST TRAPS

COLLECTING SHOT GLASSES

HUNTING

HORSES

HORROR MOVIES

READING

HELPING PEOPLE

SPENDING TIME WITH HER LITTLE GIRL, ZOE

THE ASSUMPTIONS PEOPLE HAVE WHEN MEETING HER, JUST BECAUSE HER FATHER IS THE UNDERTAKER.

SLOW DANCING.

PLAYING IN THE RAIN OR SNOW, OR ON PLAYGROUND EQUIPMENT

DIRT TRACK RACING

FOOTBALL

WATCHING WRESTLING

PLAYING GUITAR

WORKING ON THINGS

CROSSWORD PUZZLES

SALT AND VINEGAR CHIPS

PEPPERMINT

ICE CREAM AND PEANUT BUTTER

GOING TO CONCERTS AND TAKING HER DAUGHTER TO THEM.

MONSTER TRUCKS

DIRTBIKES

MOTORCYCLES

REALLY OLD AND REALLY FAST CARS

BARBECUE

GOING TO AMUSEMENT PARKS, SHE LOVES ROLLERCOASTERS.

TV SHOWS LIKE DUCK DYNASTY OR AMERICAN RESTORATION, COUNTING CARS, OR EVEN GHOST HUNTERS

TARGET PRACTICE

PAINTBALL

DISLIKES:

GOLD DIGGERS AND WOMEN WHO MARRY MONEY AND BRAG ABOUT IT. (HER MOTHER IS ONE)

WAKING UP TOO EARLY

HOT BEER

OBNOXIOUS GUYS

AN OBSCENE AMOUNT OF PIERCINGS OR TATTOOS.

PEOPLE WHO CONSTANTLY TRY AND CRAM THEIR VIEWS AND BELIEFS DOWN SOMEONE'S THROAT.

BEING JUDGED BECAUSE HER FATHER IS THE UNDERTAKER AND HIS IMAGE IS SORT OF WELL, SCARY.

SEEING HER DAUGHER SICK OR HURT OR AFRAID

ADMITTING SHE'S WRONG

ADMITTING SHE'S AFRAID OR SHE NEEDS HELP

TALKING ABOUT HER PAST OR HER FEELINGS

PEOPLE WHO TRY AND MULTITASK WHILE DRIVING (THIS GIRL HAS ROADRAGE. JUST SAYING)

LOSING.

LOSING AND THE WINNER BRAGGING ABOUT IT.

BEING TOLD NOT TO DO SOMETHING, OR THAT SHE'S WRONG ABOUT SOMETHING.

BEING SICK OR IN PAIN

PEOPLE WATCHING HER WHEN SHE'S EATING

FEET.

PEOPLE WHO HAVE BODY ODOR OR WEAR TOO MUCH COLOGNE OR PERFUME.

SNEEZING FITS WHEN SHE HAS THEM.

HABITS:

SHE BITES HER NAILS OR TAPS HER FINGERS AGAINST THINGS WHEN SHE'S THINKING.

TAPPING HER FEET WHEN SHE'S IMPATIENT

GIVING THE MIDDLE FINGER (SHE'S DEVELOPED A SYSTEM FOR THIS AND SWEARING SO THAT HER LITTLE GIRL HAS NO CLUE WHAT' SHE'S DOING AND DOESN'T PICK IT UP AND MIMIC HER LATER)

SUDDEN OUTBURSTS WHEN SOMETHING RANDOMLY PISSES HER OFF.

THROWING THINGS WHILE WATCHING SPORTS.

EATING ICE

SMACKING PEOPLE IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD IF SHE FEELS THEY'RE BEING REALLY, REALLY STUPID.

HOGGING COVERS, FIGHTING IN HER SLEEP DUE TO NIGHTMARES SHE HAS.

QUOTES:

_'THE HELL? IS SHE REALLY CRYING? THERE'S NO CRYING IN PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING."_

_"ZOE, SWEETHEART, HE IS NOT YOUR DADDY. LET HIS LEG GO."_

_"MY DAUGHTER PUNCHES HARDER THAN YOU DO, BITCH."_

_"THERE'S A REASON FOR EVERYTHING.. SO WHEN i PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE, REMEMBER, i HAVE A REASON."_

_"i PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THAT, HELL YES."_

_"GO PLAY WITH YOUR TEA SET AJ, THIS IS GROWN WOMEN'S TALK."_

_"OOH LA LA.. THE THINGS I DO FOR MY JOB."_

_"NEVER TELL ME WOMEN CANNOT HANDLE PAIN.. I'VE GIVEN BIRTH, SIR.. YOU JUST PULLED A GROIN MUSCLE AND YOU'RE ALMOST LITERALLY IN TEARS. UNTIL A TINY HUMAN SHOOTS OUT OF YOUR PENIS, DO NOT TELL ME I DON'T KNOW PAIN."_

_" ONE FINGER, TWO WORDS."_

ABOUT ZOE CALLOWAY

ZOE MICHELLE CALLOWAY

NICKNAMES:

ZOE, PIXIE, ZZ, ZIPPY

AGE:

2

LOOKS:

{SEE PROFILE}

DOB:

FEBRUARY 14TH, 2010

HOMETOWN:

HOUSTON, TEXAS

BORN IN:

HOUSTON TEXAS

FAVORITES:

FAVORITE FOOD:

MACARONI AND CHEESE

FAVORITE DRINK:

STRAWBERRY MILK

SWEET TEA

WATER

KOOL AID

FAVORITE COLOR:

BLACK

RED

HOT PINK

FAVORITE MUSIC:

COUNTRY AND HARD ROCK

FAVORITE CARTOON:

DORA THE EXPLORER

FAVORITE TOY:

STUFFED ANIMALS

A HOUSTON TEXANS FOOTBALL

TOY CARS (WHEN SHE'S OLDER)

FAVORITE MOVIE:

CARS

MONSTERS INC

FRANKENWEENIE

THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS

GREMLINS

FAVORITE TV SHOW:

WWE, OF COURSE

LIKES:

PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK

DANCING

PLAYING WITH HER MOMMY AND HER POP, TAKER

HER SHETLAND PONY

HER POWER WHEELS TRUCK (WHEN SHE'S OLDER)

BEING CARRIED AROUND

KNOCK KNOCK JOKES

MAGIC TRICKS

CARTWHEELS

GLITTER

DRAWING AND COLORING

GOING TO CONCERTS OR MONSTER TRUCK SHOWS WITH HER MOMMY

GOING TO WWE SHOWS WITH HER MOMMY

MY LITTLE PONY

BEING READ TO OR SANG TO BEFORE SHE FALLS ASLEEP

DISLIKES:

ARGUING, IT SCARES HER

BAD WEATHER, SCARES HER

RYBACK

PORK RINDS

HAVING TO GO TO BED EARLY

HAVING CHEEKS PINCHED

IS ALWAYS CRANKY WHEN SHE WAKES UP FROM A NAP OR IN THE MORNING

If anyone has any pairing suggestions, let me know, please and thanks. Almost any of them will be taken into consideration.

SALT AND VINEGAR CHIPS

VEGETABLES


	2. here we go again pt 1

CHAPTER 1

"You ready, pixie?" Elektra Calloway asked her daughter as Zoe nodded and asked, "Pop?"

"Yeah, we're gonna see Pop and Uncle Kane." Elektra said with a smile as she looked at the finished and filled in contract she held in her hands and then her little girl.

For weeks now, her father had been asking her what she was going to do, in regards to the job Vince McMahon offered her as a medic and masseuse and she'd been trying to keep herself from taking it, trying to make things work with the man she'd been seeing since shortly before her daughter was born, but two nights ago, everything became clear to her.

- flashback to what happened -

_The key turned in the door and Luke stumbled in, drunk and angry.. Elektra sighed to herself as she put Zoe into her toddler bed and shut the door behind her after turning on Zoe's nightlight. She met him in the hallway, and as usual, he was making sexual advances and demands right out of the gate._

"_Not tonight. Zoe's had a fever all day, damn it and I'm worried about her." Elektra said quietly, firmly as she looked up at Luke, her hand on her hip. Luke grabbed her hair and then asked menacingly, "Yeah? Well what about what the fuck I want, Elle? What about me? Or do I just not matter.."_

_He was meaner than usual, usually, she could get out of his grips and away from him, tonight he couldn't. Not only that, but his eyes were colder, much colder and he was rapidly backing her into a wall, pinning her in._

"_Fucking let me go, Luke." Elektra spat as she sent her head flying into his nose, causing it to bleed on impact. She smirked as he swore and then he looked at her and said calmly, "That kid comes first and I'm about damn sick of it, darlin.. It's about time you learned some respect for the man who took you and that little shit in. I never said I wanted to be daddy to someone else's kid and it's about high time you thanked me for stickin around, Elle.__"_

_Elektra glared at him, her brow raised as she said calmly, "Oh is it, now?"_

"_It is. And you're gonna start by giving me exactly what I want tonight. Or you won't like what I do to the little brat."_

_She laughed as she stomped his foot, got free from the way he had her pinned in and then reversed it, his face firmly into the wall as she twisted his arm behind his back. Her adrenaline, her motherly instinct to protect her little girl was in overdrive right now, she wasn't thinking of anything but getting the two of them out of this house tonight._

_She wasn't going to be stupid enough to stick around and wait on there to be a second time, her daddy raised her much better than that. "See, Luke, I think you're wrong. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna take my so called little brat and leave and you &__If you're dumb enough to chase us, you're dumb enough to die."_

_She let him go, shoving him to the floor in the process, his being twice the usual amount of drunk enabled this, really, so for that she was thankful. He tried to grab her leg and she kicked him in the face, got up, ran down the hallway, and grabbed her daughter, and some things. She'd worry about the rest of it as it came. _

_As soon as she was in her car, she set the GPS for the airport and called Mr. McMahon, telling him she'd take the job and that she was grateful he thought to ask her._

_Then she drove to the airport, booked a flight to Chicago, and she didn't once look back, nor did she cry about what she walked out be honest, if she really stopped, thought about it, what was she walking away from, exactly?_

_If her daughter were never going to be loved like she deserved, then Elektra being loved (when the man wasn't drinking or angry and taking his anger out on her verbally, or in the case of tonight, physically) didn't make any logical sense, and she wasn't about to pick a man over her own daughter._

_Especially when she knew __**first hand**__what that very thing felt like, because her biological mother had done that with her when she was barely 6, leaving her backstage at an arena in a town she knew nooone in, to wait on her biological father to come back from a fight he'd been in that night._

_If he hadn't taken her, without question, Elektra never would have made it this far in her life. And she knew now, clearly her father was the only good man, the only man left she could trust in._

_end flashback_

She stood there a moment, eyes scanning the crowded hallway for her father still as she leaned against the wall, holding her 2 year old daughter. There was no doubt in her mind that the decision she was about to make was the best one for herself and her little girl. And McMahon needed the help, staffwise. The money, of course, was needed by Elektra, because she knew that being a single mother was going to be hard, but she'd rather do this than wait on Luke to get worse and worse as time progressed.

Besides, if he couldn't love both of them, then he didn't deserve either one of them. Zoe and she were a package deal. There'd never been any question in her mind, when she'd made her decision to keep Zoe, after being raped and becoming pregnant.

And if she never found a man who'd be okay with that, it'd be perfectly fine with her.

"Pop!" Zoe giggled as she pointed with a chubby finger and Elektra turned abruptly, hugging herself and her daughter against her father.

"So.. This mean you're finally comin to your senses, lil bit? And takin that job McMahon offered ya, away from that bastard Luke?" Undertaker asked as Elektra nodded and held out her completed contract/application.

"I just wanted to come here and be with you. I wish I'd have listened sooner, daddy."

"You didn't know what was gonna happen."

"Yeah, but.. You tried to tell me."

"It's okay now, lil bit. Both of you are out and you're both gonna be okay. I got you."

"I know, daddy. You've always got me." Elektra said as Undertaker nodded and then said "Let's go find McMahon. The way things are lookin tonight? He's gonna want you to start right away. Hope you bought some clothes and everything you need."

"It's out in the car." Elektra said as she barely hid a smile, let her father take her daughter. Zoe giggled and clapped as he pointed out different people he knew and introduced her to his old friends. Elektra listened to the older men telling lame stories of things she'd done when she was smaller, and she smiled to herself.

How could she have ever wondered if this was the best thing for her or her daughter or not? The backstage of an arena felt more like home to her than anywhere else in the world. She'd lived over half her life back here, with these people. They were in a sense, her family.

As they left the arena to go and grab a burger before the show kicked off, Elektra muttered to her father quietly, "I'm glad you talked me into taking the job as medic, daddy."

"Both of you needed it." Undertaker pointed out as he got into his daughter's car, raising a brow at her spinning out of the parking lot.

"What? I learned from you?"

"Yeah, darlin, that's what scares dad sometimes." Undertaker joked as he smiled to himself. Maybe now, away from that jackass she'd been trying to make a family with, despite all protests from him about the guy, she'd finally realize that it was better to have a happy family, than a 'normal' one.

Because he knew, if Elektra really stopped to think, then she'd realize that she hadn't been raised normally when he'd gotten custody of her.

(Authors Notes: Okay, so in light of Father's Day, and deciding that Elektra would have been better as Undertaker's little girl, I'm rewriting my story. I'll take pairing suggestions if you have them, and try and post links to Elektra and Zoe (what I see them looking like)on my profile, plus stuff about them is in the previous chapter. If you like this, let me know.)


	3. here we go again pt 2

CHAPTER 2

Elektra plugged in her Ipod and docked it near where she'd set up Zoe's playpen and found Fade To Black, then covered up her tired little girl as she smiled to herself. So far, considering tonight was a pay per view, it'd been a relatively slow night, no real injuries, though being on staff as a medic, even though she'd only been a medic for a little under 2 hours now, had given her startling insight into the male species that she'd never had before.

Apparently, they were babies when pain was involved. Or most of them anyway.

She laughed to herself at this, and the door was knocked on. She stopped and turned as she called out, "Come in." waiting on the door to open. When it did, Kaitlyn walked in, limping heavily, raising a brow at the sound of Metallica being played.

Elektra shrugged and gave a nod to her sleeping daughter, who was wearing a childs sized Metallica t shirt that was a little too big for her, but it'd been the only one that they'd had at the Metallica concert she'd taken Zoe to.

"Your little girls listens to this?" Kaitlyn asked in curiousity as Elektra helped her to the makeshift cot in the middle of the room and said "Yeah. I mean music's music. She likes country too, so.."

Kaitlyn studied the girl intently. When some of the other Superstars told her that the Undertaker's daughter was going to be their new medic, she'd honestly expected someone much weirder.. A fact that she uttered aloud a few mnutes later when Elektra asked her.

Elektra laughed in amusement as she said "Yeah, I get that a lot. Used to make me mad as all hell, but now, I find it kinda funny how people all seem to think he's as scary offscreen as he is on. To me, he's just dad, ya know?"

"Yeah. So what was it like, growing up backstage?"

"Meh, pretty boring actually. I guess you heard the story, about how I actually came to live with my dad and he raised me on the road?"

"Yeah, Nattie told me." Kaitlyn said as she winced in pain then said "I'm going to kick AJ's teeth down her throat when I fight her again tomorrow night."

"Oh no.. You need at least a week tops. Try her on Friday, she'll be tired because I'm betting all the girls are gunning for that ass now." Elektra said quickly as she added, "Besides, you do anything else on this ankle for the next few days? You're gonna do worse than sprain it, Kaitlyn."

"I wouldn't have even done that if AJ hadn't jumped on me backstage after our match. I mean out there is one thing, but lately, her gimmick's really been getting to her head."

"I noticed." Elektra muttered as she added with a smirk, "If she thinks she's foolin anybody, she's sadly mistaken. It makes me laugh so damn hard when she goes into her crazy zone. She reminds me of this character on a cartoon my little ZZ watches." as she nodded again at her sleeping daughter.

"Cartoon my ass.. She's straight 'One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest", Kaitlyn muttered, both women laughing as Elektra finished wrapping her ankle and mused aloud, "I like you. If you ever wanna just kill time or something, find me."

"I definitely will. You have no idea how good it feel to hear another Texas accent. I was starting to miss it, to be honest." Kaitlyn said as she nodded to Zoe and asked, "So, her dad.. He's cool with you two doing this?"

"Her dad's never been in the picture, and he won't ever be. My ex could care less about her, and I could give two shits less about him, honestly." Elektra said as Kaitlyn nodded and said "Well if you ever need any help or anything, ask me. I'm an overgrown kid myself, actually, so it'll be fun."

"I just might take you up on that." Elektra muttered as she bit her lip, watched a few seconds of the US Championship match, grumbling to herself.

"So you don't like Ambrose?"

"It's not that, Kane's my godfather. I barely know the other guy, not so sure if I wanna, given what I've seen and heard." Elektra muttered as she admitted, "Even though he is sexy as all hell."

"Oh my god." Kaitlyn said as she joked, "Just do not tell him that. I'm dating Seth and between you and me, if his head gets any bigger, he won't be able to fit through a door properly."

"Yeah, he does kind of have that cocky thing." Elektra shrugged casually as she handed Kaitlyn a Capri Sun and sat down on the cot beside her, both women watching the match, talking to each other. It felt good to have grown up conversation that didn't revolve around football or bikes or fighting.

Or the stupid things her father did to piss off her stepmom Michelle from time to time.

The door opened again and a throat cleared, a male voice said "If you're busy I can come back later." as Mike Mizanin stepped into the medics office.

As host of Miz Tv, the second he heard Undertaker's kid was going to be a medic for the roster, he had to come and see, confirm or deny if the living legend could actually have 'normal' and 'non scary' kids.

"Not busy, hon, grab a seat, hell.. You deserve one, of all people." Elektra said as she handed him another Capri Sun then burst into laughter when he too gave her the same look over as Kaitlyn had moments before when she'd come in.

"Wow.." he muttered as he noticed the sleeping little girl in the oversized Metallica shirt and asked, "Yours?"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and then said "No, Mike, I popped out a kid in the last ten minutes. What do you think, bud?" as Elektra high fived her and shrugged innocently at Miz then said "Hey.. You set yourself up for that, Miz."

"So you watch?"

"All the time.. ZZ, she gets fussy if she doesn't get to see Raw. She's only two, but I think she realizes that my dad fights and that she can see him when he's on. Dreading when I send her to school and she mistakenly tries to DDT someone." Elektra joked as Miz looked at her and then laughing asked, "Have you done that?"

"Once. I was probably in second grade. My dad was furious."

"So, I have to ask.. What was it like growing up with him, I mean the guy used to seriously freak me out."

"Normal.. I mean he's not some creepy guy who goes around raising the dead and causing lightning storms with his bare hands, if that's what you're asking." Elektra said as Kaitlyn added, "I asked her that too. She thinks it's funny how everyone's perception of his character carries over into who he really is."

Miz nodded and then said "Yeah, I'd imagine it would be." as Zoe sat up rubbing her eyes, grumbling the few words that she did know at 2, looking around.

Right away, she smiled brightly and pointed to Kaitlyn who took her and laughing said "Aww, she likes me."

"Actually, she really does. She doesn't go to strangers often." Elektra said as Miz looked at the little girl and then said "Hey." smiling at her. She put her hands over her face and peeked through her fingers at him, giggling.

"She's still shy around men." Elektra said casually as Zoe tapped the man and then pointed to tv as she asked, "You?"

"No, I had my fight already." Miz explained as Elektra said "Yeah, that's when you threw your binkie, remember?"

Zoe nodded and said "He cheat." as she pouted and looked at Miz for a few seconds before getting caught back up in the remainder of the nights ppv.

Miz stood a few moments later and then said casually, "I'll see you around, Elektra.. Word's out, so you're probably going to have a lot of curious people coming in and out. And Zoe? Maybe next time I'll bring you a stuffed animal."

"Mama lost binkie." Zoe said as she looked at him then said "New one?"

Miz chuckled and raked his hand through his hair before walking out into the hallway and down to the locker room. So some of the guys put him up to going in, satisfying their curiousity.. But when he had, he'd realized that he thought she was kinda hot. And he also realized that some of the other guys probably would too.

He stepped into the locker room and Antonio Cesaro asked, "Well?"

"She's completely normal, guys.. No weird creepy latin inscriptions on the walls or anything.. I mean her little girl was wearing a Metallica shirt and she was playing Metallica to help the little girl sleep, but beyond that, she's not what you'd expect the Undertaker's kid to be like."

"Is she hot?" Jack Swagger asked, getting elbowed promptly by Cody Rhodes who smirked and said "Like it matters, Thwagger? Do you really see Taker letting any of us within ten feet of his daughter?"

"Good point. And I don't know about you guys, but I'm not entirely crazy about getting on the guys bad side, either." Damien Sandow muttered as from the back, someone spoke up and said "Yeah and you guys are pussies." as Curtis Axel smirked and leaned against a wall, arms crossed.

Miz rolled his eyes then said "Yeah well you're a fucking tool, so.." before adding, "If you want to meet her, go down and do it. It's not like you're going to be struck by lightning guys.. And we should all make her feel welcome, I mean she is going to be the medic."

As soon as Miz and Kaitlyn eventually left, Elektra set about straightening up the office, making sure she had enough supplies because apparently, tonight was going to pick up as it progressed. She'd already had one or two others come by right after they'd left with sprains and gashes too deep from 'razoring' to make an injury look real.

All in all, as Elektra finally got a few moments to just sit and hold Zoe as they watched another match together, she felt like this was a really good idea. Hell, she might have even made two friends tonight.

(Authors Notes: Okay, so in light of Father's Day, and deciding that Elektra would have been better as Undertaker's little girl, I'm rewriting my story. I'll take pairing suggestions if you have them, and try and post links to Elektra and Zoe (what I see them looking like)on my profile, plus stuff about them is in the previous chapter. If you like this, let me know.)


	4. here we go again pt 3

CHAPTER 3

"You sure you wanna watch this, ZZ?" Elektra asked her daughter as Zoe held out the dvd with a firm look as she nodded and smiled. Elektra shook her head and said "I don't think so, ZZ. Let's try and find something a little less grown up, alright?"

A few moments later, Zoe handed her Peter Pan and then said "Ma!This?"

"That's better, ZZ. Lemme push play, and you're all set. Mommy's just got another hour of work, then we can go get some food with Pop and Uncle Kane, m'kay?" Elektra said as she put in the movie and laughed to herself, putting up the Boondock Saints 2 dvd. Sometimes, she'd almost be willing to swear she was a crappy mother, but unlike her own, at least she was trying.

Her own mother didn't even bother to try, she'd just left and left her with her father and her godfather to deal with. If not for those two men, Elektra was almost certain she'd never have survived and made it out of everything she'd been through. Their strong willed determination, love and support had helped her through the worst possible situation she could have possibly been faced with, and thanks to them, she'd managed to make a huge decision.

Sure, she made a bigger mistake by trusting Luke shortly after she'd had what happened to her, done to her, but she was okay now, she'd gotten herself and Zoe the hell out of there before it had a chance to get worse, really and that was when she realized that she was doing the best she could.

So agonizing over things like whether she was exposing Zoe to 'bad things' when she took her to the places she did, or fretting when she didn't eat all of her vegetable flavored baby food kind of began to pale in comparison.

But occasionally, she still had her doubts as to whether she'd have a happy and healthy kid, or she'd wind up screwing her up somehow.

The door to the medic's office opened and her father walked in with Kane in tow, arguing about the match moments before. Right away, Undertaker asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, daddy. Just tryin to get used to all this."

"It's a damn three ring circus back here, ain't it?"

"Yeah, but so far I'm lovin it. I met some of the girls earlier tonight and that guy, Miz."

"I bet Zippy was happy with that, you know how much she clapped and giggled when she watched Marine 3." Undertaker chuckled as he asked, "So.. anyone asked you the usual questions yet?"

"Yes. I dont' get people, honestly." Elektra said with a light laugh as she asked her godfather, "So, you alright? That match got pretty damn intense."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kane said as he picked up his goddaughter's little girl, spun her around a little, making her giggle. Then he asked her, "The question is.. Are you alright? This jerk your dad's been telling me about.. He's not gonna be an issue, right?"

"Hell no, Uncle Kane, I doubt he even tries to come here." Elektra said as she finished quietly, "He basically told me that I owed him for even tolerating my little girl."

"That son of a bitch."

"Yeah, he is. I just wish I woulda listened to you and to Daddy when you both told me what kind of an asshole you felt he'd be." Elektra muttered as Daniel Bryan poked his head in, waved at her. She'd met him once or twice when she came to a show, bought Zoe with her to see her father and her godfather.

"Where's Zippy?"

"In the playpen, Daniel." Kane murmured as Daniel picked up the little girl and then said "Hey, Zippy. Wow, you're getting big."

"Don't toss her like that, Goat, or she'll vomit all over you. It would be funny though, chunks of baby food in that damn beard."

"Hey. This beard is bad ass."

"No, it's not. You look like a lost Wise Man or a ZZ Topp roadie." Undertaker said with a smirk as he ducked the shove that Daniel tried to give him then said "Hand me my granddaughter and go bother somebody else for a while." with a stern look.

Nothing against the kid, but he didn't want any of these guys on the roster getting any bright ideas where his daughter and granddaughter were concerned.

Daniel walked out muttering swears under his breath as Elektra laughed and then said "So.. are we all going to grab something to eat after this?"

"Don't we always? Think I'm gonna get my granddaughter all nice and hyper before I give her back to mama." Undertaker said with a wink as Elektra glared playfully.

Zoe giggled and pointed to the doorway from her grandfather's arms, reaching for someone. Undertaker bit his tongue when Curtis Axel stepped in and ruffled the little girls hair, then said casually, "So, heard the new medic was sexy as hell. I had to come see for myself."

"Why don't you fuck off, kid?" Undertaker said calmly, his voice cold as he glared at the guy. He hadn't ever really gotten along with the kid's father that well, and the way Axel just walked in like he had just now, well, it really grated on Undertaker's last nerve.

Elektra rolled her eyes covertly at Curtis and then said dryly, "Yeah? Well the new medic's actually not all that pretty, so as you can see, sir, you wasted your time." making her father and her godfather all but burst in laughter.

Curtis gave her a casual shrug then said "See you around." before walking out.

"Who the hell was that and what the hell made him think I wanted him to come in and do that?" Elektra asked as Undertaker laughed and asked, "Should you tell her, Kane, or do I get to?"

"What?"

"Elektra, you forgot your first kiss?"

"The hell? I didn't kiss that son of a ... Did I? When?"

"You two were about 7. His daddy bought him to a show and you followed him around all night." Kane finished before howling with laughter.

"Oh hahaha, that's just so funny. At least I didn't have a little crazy stalking me, wearing my ring gear." Elektra teased as Kane rolled his eyes and said "Low blow, Elle."

"She got you though, Kane. How in the hell did you wind up in the middle of that again, anyway?"

"Unfortunately, she's crazy. And she happened to mistake my kindness, the rare streak of it anyway, for my liking her."

"Yeah.. Now do we see why I don't go around making nice with the younger ones?" Undertaker asked as Kane covertly flipped him off and said "So.. if any of these morons bother you, come find me and your dad."

"Yes sir." Elektra said as she hugged them and then added, "I'm enjoying this, it's just like old times, really. But we're gonna have to put that whole kiss thing in a little black box, throw it in an ocean. Because I'll die before I let anyone remind me I had bad judgement when I was little."

"You were a kid. He was the only kid here your age that was a boy." Undertaker calmly stated as he ruffled her hair then said "Relax.. Dad just had to get under your skin a little."

"Ughh, damn it, daddy."

* * *

(Authors Notes: Okay, so in light of Father's Day, and deciding that Elektra would have been better as Undertaker's little girl, I'm rewriting my story. I'll take pairing suggestions if you have them, and try and post links to Elektra and Zoe (what I see them looking like)on my profile, plus stuff about them is in the previous chapter. If you like this, let me know.)


	5. here we go again, conclusion

CHAPTER 4

She juggled a sleeping daughter who still had a sticky face from the ice cream that'd caused her to have a sugar high, then crash, resulting in her sleeping so hard right now as she got out of her car and shut the door with her hip, catching sight of her new friend Kaitlyn, who was just getting out of the car with her boyfriend Seth.

Kaitlyn waved her over and smiling said "This is Elektra. Elektra, this is Seth. And that little angel with the sticky face is Zoe."

Seth nodded, smiling as he said "She's a cute kid. Who gave her ice cream though?"

"That would be my dad. His exact words were and I quote, 'I'm gonna get her all hyper and sticky then give her back to mama.' Elektra said as she stood with them, talking. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Going to sleep. I'm tired." Kaitlyn said with a light laugh as she snuggled against her boyfriend who slid his arm around her waist as he said "Same here. Thinking I'm just gonna cuddle with my girl, my title belt and hibernate for a day or two." Seth said as Elektra smiled and then said "You guys are so cute together, really." as Kaitlyn smiled, nodding and then said "He makes me cute." with a playful smirk as she nodded in Dean's direction.

Seth saw Dean walking over, and he called out, "Hey, Ambrose! You met Elektra?"

Dean looked up, still pretty high on the adrenaline from his match, the retention of his title. He smirked as he set sights on the new medic for himself. "Not bad." he muttered to himself as he walked over, warily, because he noticed the sleeping 2 year old in her arms. He called out across the parking lot, "No, I haven't, Rollins, do ya think I had time tonight, damn." as he nodded at her and at Kaitlyn who said "And this charmer is Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah. I kinda gathered that." Elektra muttered as she defiantly kept herself from holding his gaze too long. Just long enough to let him know he didn't intimidate her, beyond that, nothing more. Dean studied her intently, smirked as he realized she was basically 'asserting her independence' when she looked at him the way she did.

The little girl, however, seemed to have other ideas and was waking up, reaching for him. Kaitlyn started to say something, but Dean took the little girl, shocking himself, Elektra and Seth and Kaitlyn as he did so. "Hey."

Zoe nodded and pointed to his belt, smiled.

"She likes shiny stuff." Elektra said as she waited on him to hand Zoe back over in a hurry. Dean smirked and then asked Zoe, "Do ya now? Ya like shiny stuff?"

"She just said that, Ambrose." Seth grumbled, rolling his eyes as Kaitlyn whispered, "He hated kids, I thought."

"Oh he does, but he saw Mom and now, I'm guessing he's gonna pretend he doesn't. I'll talk to him later, babe." Seth promised as Kaitlyn nodded and said "Do that, please, because Elektra, from what she's told me tonight, is just getting back on her feet and getting her life straightened out." into his ear.

"The fuck are you whispering about?" Dean asked boldly, as he looked at Seth and Kaitlyn, then shifted the little girl around in his arms, wondering what even made him take the little girl from her mom in the first place. "So ya like Metallica?"

Zoe nodded, her eyes wide, curious. She could sort of tell that the guy wasn't too sure about kids, especially really small ones like her. But she could also sort of feel like he didn't wanna hurt her, that he was more scared of her than she was of him. "Uh huh. Ma taked me." she said as she pointed to her t shirt.

Dean's eyes cut to Elektra as his brow raised and Elektra shrugged then said, "What?" as she held his gaze again. He shifted the little girl around in his arms again, then laughed as her hand went to the belt, her finger trailed over the engraving. "Pwetty."

"It is." Dean said as he smirked at Elektra, gave her his usual cocky wink and then said "You wanna go back to ya mom, kid?"

"I Zoe."

He chuckled and then handed Zoe back to Elektra, then said "I'm gonna go hit the shower, Rollins. If you go for beer before I get out, get me some Jack." as he palmed money into Seth's hands and started to walk away, still wondering what the fuck he thought he was even doing back there.

He wasn't kid friendly, and mommy was cute, yeah, but not that fucking cute. He was a wild man, wasn't anywhere near ready to settle down or something.

When he'd gotten far enough away, Elektra asked with a raised brow, "Was it me, or was he more shocked than we were about takin ZZ just now?"

"Yeah." Seth muttered, raking his hand through his hair as he said "Sorry he was being such a dick though."

"Ah, not a big deal. Trust me, hon.. Kinda used to guys being pricks." Elektra said as she found herself watching him walk into the lobby. She shook it off then said "I'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Somebody's gotta show ZZ how to make a mess eating pancakes." Kaitlyn giggled as Elektra playfully growled and then with one last wave, she turned and walked into the lobby, walking past Dean Ambrose as she did so. She'd just pushed up on the elevator, and it slid open when he ran over, jumped on, smirking.

"We meet again."

"Yeah." Elektra said as she wondered what he was up to. She got the feeling that guys like Ambrose didn't do something unless there was something in it for him. And as far as she was concerned, currently, there wasn't. Because she wanted to get her head back on straight before she even tried to get mixed up with someone else again.

If, of course, she ever did.

Dean saw Zoe peeking up over her mom's shoulder at him and promptly made a face, making her laugh. Kids weren't that bad, it was just the fact that he was very much a wild man, and a mean guy, not a good guy.. Everyone told him this, they told him he was sick, they left all the time and he just really by this point in his life figured what the hell... He was what he was.

Or at least he let people think nothing got to him that he was really made of ice and stone.

Elektra saw the faces in the reflection on the elevator's metal door and she burst into laughter as she asked Zoe, "Mr. Ambrose is a silly man, isn't he, ZZ?"

"Uh huh." Zoe giggled as she put her hand in front of her face, peeked through her fingers at him and Dean promptly began to pretend he couldn't see her, making her giggle even more.

The doors opened and she got off, carrying Zoe into their room, lying her down as she sat down on the bed, turned on the tv. Tonight was the first night she was on the road with the show and so far, it hadn't been so bad, really.

But the whole bizarre thing with Dean just now sort of made her wonder what motive he had.

* * *

(Authors Notes: Still taking paring suggestions, and I've even posted a poll on my profile for voting. I wanna thank **everyone** who's been reading and reviewing, and adding the story to their favorites/followed ones, it's kept me motivated to keep going with the story and I love you all for that.

Had 2 suggestions for Ambrose. I'm testing that out in this chapter.)


	6. universe is conspiring

CHAPTER 5

Elektra rolled over in the bed, and heard Zoe waking up, so she sat up, rubbing her eyes as she stood, picked up Zoe and bounced her a little in her arms before sliding the doors that lead to the balcony of their hotel open and stepping out with Zoe. "Shhh.. It's okay ZZ, mama's right here." Elektra muttered as she hugged her daughter against her and then asked, "Is it your tooth again, I wonder.."

"Hurt." Zoe nodded as she lay her head against her mother, sniffling a little. Elektra turned and walked back into her room, digging around for the tooth ache medicine the doctor she'd taken Zoe to before coming on the road with her father, leaving her bastard of a former boyfriend had given her. "All better?" Elektra asked as she placed a hand on Zoe's forehead, frowning when it felt a little warm. A little too warm for her liking. Zoe shook her head and Elektra groaned internally as she lie Zoe back down, found a cool rag and held it on her head.

Biting her lip, she stood, got dressed and then got Zoe dressed comfortably, stepping out of the room, finding herself chest to chest with Curtis Axel for the second time that night.

"You know, I was thinking earlier and I remembered something."

"Oh boy.. Look, Curtis? Is that your name? Can you possibly hold in whatever epiphany you're about to unload on me? I have a situation at hand that's waay more important." Elektra said as she nodded to her daughter. For the second time that night, she was surprised as Curtis took Zoe and then said "She feels warm, yeah."

"Ya think?" Elektra asked then muttered, "Sorry, it's just.. I get really bitchy when I'm worried. And this makes the second time in a week she's ran a fever at night.. I was gonna go wake up my dad, get him to come with me to the ER."

"Isn't the ER a little extreme? I mean she feels warm, yeah, but.. " Curtis trailed off, his hand raking through his hair as he added, " What do I know, though, right?"

Elektra gave an apologetic smile then said "It's nothing against you personally, I swear.. I'm just really, really wary of men." as she turned, walked down the hallway towards the elevator, groaning again internally when it slid open and she saw a sleepy and disgruntled Seth and Roman holding up a very drunk and very loud Dean.

Dean looked at the reason he'd been sitting in the damn hotel bar drowning his feelings at 2 am, and then muttered, "Goin somewhere?"

"Yeah." Elektra muttered back quietly, not sure how to react to his being so intoxicated at the moment, not wanting to show signs of fear either, given Luke, her ex had had a huge love for the bottle, and she knew exactly how he was when he had one too many, the things he said, the thing he'd tried to do the night she left.

She flinched when Dean reached out for Zoe as a result, and Dean muttered drunkenly, "Would ya fuckin relax? I was gonna check the kid's forehead. She looks fuckin hot."

"It could be, Ambrose, because she has a fever." Elektra said a little more stiffly than she'd like as she breathed a lot easier when the elevator finally reached her father's floor.

But fate, apparently, wasn't even close to done with her yet, nor were her run ins with random male Superstars who by all counts should have their asses in bed, asleep.

When she stepped off the elevator, she walked into Mike Mizanin who looked at her, then at Zoe and said with a sort of smile, "Is Zoe okay?" his face momentarily filling with concern as Sheamus spoke up and said "Betcha she's teething. Give 'er a little alcohol, on 'er gums and."

"I'm not giving my kid alcohol." Elektra said as Miz looked at Sheamus, brow raised and said "Really? Your big suggestion for a teething kid is alcohol?"

Sheamus shook his head and said "Not sayin get 'er roight drunk, Mizanin. Yeh rub a bit on a cotton swab. Kills the pain better 'n that shite they sell at stores for toothaches."

Elektra nodded. She remembered a similar situation in her own life when her father, nearly driven insane by her nonstop crying when she had a toothache had done the same. So fundamentally, what he said made sense, and it surprised her. She smiled at the men and she tried not to giggle a bit when Miz smacked Sheamus on the head and hissed, "If I ever have kids, bud.. Not leavin 'em with you."

Miz stopped and called out, "If you can't find your dad, I'm in room 203." before continuing his walk down the hallway, and sliding the keycard into his door, ignoring Sheamus' blatant raised brow stare.

"Every man for himself, bud." Miz said as he flopped onto the bed, turned on the tv.

Elektra continued to walk down the hallway towards her father's room, and she turned a corner, smacked straight into Randy Orton who took the fussy Zoe for a moment, as Elektra dug for her father's extra room key, while knocking and calling out, "Dad."

Undertaker sat up in bed and he muttered as he caught sight of the time on the clock.

While her father stumbled around, getting dressed, calling things out to her from in the room, Randy smiled and said "We met once or twice, I think."

"Yeah, we did."

"Elle, right?"

"Yeah. How the hell did you get her to stop crying? She's been crying for about an hour now almost, nonstop.. She stopped in the elevator, but it was only because damned Ambrose was making faces at her again."

"Damn.. He makes faces uglier than his normal one?" Randy joked as Elektra shrugged then though to herself surprisingly, 'he's not ugly.. hell, he's just as sexy as you,' but saying nothing, and mentally kicking herself all the while.

Undertaker opened the door just in time to give Randy a warning glare and then said "Lemme guess.. Fever, she's grabbing her face and she's cryin and won't stop."

"How'd you know? I'm the damn one with the medical license."

"Yeah, and you probably thought it was a toothache too, didn't ya, darlin?" Undertaker asked with a smirk as he stepped out of the doorway and said "Gimme my Zippy.." and took his granddaughter, bouncing her a little. When she grabbed for the area her ear was, he nodded and said "She's got an earache.. Same as you when you did this to me. Lemme guess, doctor gave you some shit in a tube to rub on it, for her mouth, right?"

"Ughh, damn it." Elektra said as she added, "Now I feel like a damn idiot."

"Don't, darlin, it's hard to really tell with a 2 year old." Undertaker said as he asked, "What the hell did Orton want earlier?"

"Daddy, I have no idea even.. He's not the only one I bumped into on the way to your room.. I think the universe was conspiring to piss me off, seemed like I'd never get here."

Undertaker chuckled then had the passing thought that he was pretty sure who at least two of the other people were, and one of them, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted sniffing around 'his girls'.

They took Zoe on to the ER, so she could get something for her earache, and on the way back, Zoe slept in her car seat as Elektra sat in the passenger seat, lost in thought. Very different feels where the few men she'd interacted with were concerned. But why'd she keep crossing paths with the lot of them?

She wasn't looking for anything right now, she just wanted to get her life back together, pray to hell she didn't mess up her kids life in the process of doing that. Was it supposed to be some kind of universal sign or something?

She sighed and rested her head against the headrest. She was not going to sit here and dwell on it, if it were.. If it were a sign? The universe was going to have to be a lot more blunt, because given what she'd been through? She was pretty damn sure she was done with men for a long time.

And then thoughts of a few of the men she'd met would creep right back in, make her angry with herself all over again.

* * *

(Authors Notes: Still taking paring suggestions, and I've even posted a poll on my profile for voting. I wanna thank **everyone** who's been reading and reviewing, and adding the story to their favorites/followed ones, it's kept me motivated to keep going with the story and I love you all for that.

Had the bright idea to test several Superstars at once. Maybe it'll help in the decision process. Hope you guys like what I have going so far!.)


	7. universe is still conspiring

CHAPTER 6

"Yo, Kaitlyn.. Did your lights go out too?" Elektra asked as she and Zoe tried to get their bearings in the darkness of their hotel room.

"Yeah. Seth's trying to call down to the desk, find out what's up with that. Zoe's fever ever break?" Kaitlyn asked as she smiled to herself, hearing Zoe chattering in her baby talk in the background.

"Yeah.. Hey, give me a sec, there's somebody knocking." Elektra said as she slunk to the door, opened it after a few failed attempts, swearing about the darkness under her breath. She opened the door, visually confirming that all of the lights on the hallway she and Kaitlyn had rooms on were off. Miz stood there and then said "Came to see if your lights went out too."

"Yes hell they did. Hoping they come back up soon, because neither Zoe nor I are fond of the dark, to be completely honest." Elektra said as Miz asked, "What'd the doctor say about Zoe's fever?" and smiled at his newest friend, her little girl, who kept reaching for him, pointing at the letters on his t shirt as she giggled and said "Red."

"Said it was, after all, an earache. Shows how much my fancy pants medical license is actually worth, right?"

"Can't be too hard on yourself, it's harder to tell with kids." Miz said as he added, "I'm gonna go down to the front desk and see why the lights are off."

"Good luck with that, Kaitlyn said Seth's down there too, he hasn't talked to anyone about it yet." Elektra said as she shut the door behind Miz when he left then flopped onto her bed sitting Zoe in her lap. Kaitlyn asked finally, "So.. which guy was it checking on you?" with a laugh as she looked at Dean, Seth's friend and mouthed, "Yes, she's in her room. You can stop lingering now, Ambrose."

Instead, Dean stood, took the phone as Kaitlyn glared at him. She still wasn't too sure about the self professed wild man's motives, and she wasn't sure whether he just wanted to screw Elektra and be done, or there was more to it.

"Hey.. Ya got a flashlight in there?" Dean asked as he raked his hand through his hair and smirked at Kaitlyn.

Elektra blinked at her phone then said finally, "I, err, yeah?"

"Good.. Roman just texted me, said that it's not just the damn hotel with power out.. It's the whole town right now, some storm's moved in."

Just as he said those words, the loud clap of thunder rolled and the lightning flashed, causing Elektra to shriek momentarily.

"Relax, damn it's just a little bad weather." Dean said casually as he asked, "Zoe's alright?"

"Yeah, it was an earache."

"Damn.. here, I'll give ya back to Kaitlyn." Dean said as he handed the phone back to the two toned female sitting nearby and then said under his breath, 'fuckin hate talkin on the phone.'

Kaitlyn shrugged at his usual odd behavior and then said quietly, "That was weird."

"It really was." Elektra said as she heard her father calling out from the hallway, and opened the door. Undertaker stepped in and said "Thought I'd check on you two. Got a backup of Zoe's perscription while I was out getting food and beer."

"Thanks, daddy." Elektra said as she hung up with Kaitlyn and sat down to eat with her father. Undertaker looked at Elektra and then spoke up, asking, "So.. Do you like working as a medic so far?"

"Yeah. Learned that apparently, you are the only real man left. Except one or two others, the rest of 'em? All baby about pain."

"Yeah, they are.. That Axel kid hasn't been sniffing around, right? Or Ambrose?"

"Dad.. You have nothing to worry about. I'm trying to get my life back together again, not completely screw it up." Elektra said as Undertaker laughed and then said "Yeah, I know, but.."

"But what, dad? Luke showed me exactly what I don't want. And I'm just not open to getting hurt again. And being with someone who's not going to be around 20 years down the road? Not an option. My little girl deserves better."

"You do realize, Elle, one day, whether you like it or not, you're gonna meet somebody, right?" Undertaker asked as Elektra shrugged then said calmly, "Different subject.. How's my little sister doing?"

Undertaker smiled and then said "She's starting to talk more. Michelle's comin down for Smackdown.."

"Ooh la la.. So if I don't see you for 3 days, you're hibernating, right?"

"Not discussing my sex life, Elektra Elaine." Undertaker said as he tried feeding Zoe a torn bit of the pizza crust. The lights flickered and for a moment, it looked like they might come back on, but they didn't. Her father went to his room and she was just getting settled in on her bed, with only the dim glow of her laptop for light when the door was knocked on, yet again.

She opened it, and Curtis Axel stepped in and held out what appeared to be glowing stars in a clear package. "Got them in the gift shop? I thought maybe Zoe would like them..."

"I, err, thanks.. Look, is there some reason you keep being nice to me?" Elektra blurted, really confused by his constant popping up like he did. He shrugged then said with a slight smirk and casual wink, "Guess unlike you, I never forgot my first kiss?"

"Damn it.. Who told you?"

"Nobody.. I kinda remembered when I saw you with your dad." he admitted as he held her gaze a moment and then said "Besides, I don't know if you remember or not, but we were really, really good friends when we were little.. Kind of in a place right now where that appeals to me.. Don't have many friends when you're a Heyman guy."

"Obviously, Curtis.. Why in the blue hell let him rep you then? You'd do just as well, on your own. And you could have come up with your name, not him." Elektra said as she put her hand to her mouth and said "Sorry, damn it, I just blurt out the first thing I think.."

"It's fine. I wonder myself sometimes, really. I mean did you see what he did to Punk when Punk 'went solo?'."

"Yeah. Guy's a jerk. He tried to completely tank my 'uncle' Mick a long time ago, and he's done the same for my daddy and uncle Kane when he tried to rep them and they disagreed. Paul Bearer was way better as a mouthpiece.. I mean I am biased, but.."

"Yeah. I get that." Curtis said as he asked, "So.. What happened to Zoe's dad? I know, it's nosy.."

"Zoe's dad is never going to be in her life. I'd rather not talk about that, actually.. And Luke, my ex.. If he's stupid enough to show up here, he's dead." Elektra stated as Curtis nodded then said "I'm gonna go now.. Really just stopped by to see if you guys were alright, talk to you a little while."

"It's cool." Elektra said as she let him out, then shut the door again. She rolled onto her back, stared at the ceiling and groaned as yet again, the door was knocked on, and she called out, "Who is it?"

"Me, damn." Kaitlyn said as she stifled a laugh and waited on her friend to open the door. Kaitlyn walked in and asked, "So did I just see right? Was Axel walking out of here?"

"Yeah, but he only wants to be friends, thank you Christ." Elektra muttered as she said "He's not the only one who's stopped by."

"Lemme guess, Miz?"

"Exactly."

"Hmmm. So that's two guys.."

"Kaitlyn, do not even think it."

"Elektra, why not? You deserve to be happy."

"Dad will kill whoever I decided to date. Fighter or not. It'd just be easier done if he was on the roster. Besides, who in their right brain is going to want the baggage and a ready made family?"

"Oh, I can think of two or three guys, actually, according to locker room talk.."

"Oh really.. Well say I were interested, hypothetically.."

"Not allowed to say. One guy's kinda shy, and then there's Miz... Oh and I heard Christian Cage thought you were hot."

"Yeah, I can see that last one going over real well with daddy."

"Ooh, yikes, forgot."

The two friends sat up talking in the darkness and Elektra found herself curious about this shy person.. And wondering what intentions Dean Ambrose and Curtis Axel had..

Then getting mad at herself for caring.

* * *

(Authors Notes: Still taking paring suggestions, and I've even posted a poll on my profile for voting. I wanna thank **everyone** who's been reading and reviewing, and adding the story to their favorites/followed ones, it's kept me motivated to keep going with the story and I love you all for that.

Had the bright idea to test several Superstars at once. Maybe it'll help in the decision process. Hope you guys like what I have going so far!.)


	8. but he hates kids doesn't he?

CHAPTER 7

The door to the medic's office opened and Christian stepped in, smiling to himself in amusement when he caught Elektra on the floor, pushing a toy car around with Zoe then joking, "Okay, kiddo.. you need to like the muscle cars."

Zoe shook her head, pointed to the pink import model car sitting nearby and Elektra groaned as she playfully threw her hands in the air and shaking her head while nuzzling her nose against her daughters said "I can't with you, pixie. You're just too stinking cute."

"Pink car?" Zoe asked as she pointed again to the Mitsubishi Eclipse car that Seth and Kaitlyn got her at a gas station earlier that day and Elektra heard a throat clearing as she handed Zoe her beloved pink car, ruffling her hair as she stood and said "Yeah, umm.. Not even gonna try and dignify that."

"Damn.. I remember when you used to come to your dad's shows.. Look at you, all grown up now." Christian joked as he hugged her and then said "I came to see about a massage?"

"Hmm.. I dunno, Cage." Elektra said as she winked playfully. When she'd been younger, she remembered following him and his tag partner Edge around like a lost puppy or something. Thankfully, she reminded herself, she'd grown out of that.

"Aww, come on."

"Fine. Sit." Elektra commanded as she let him shed his t shirt, then got into place behind him, rubbing down his shoulders.

"So.. Zoe's dad is just cool with you two staying gone and away so much?" Christian asked as Elektra muttered, "It doesn't matter because Zoe's dad hasn't ever, nor will he ever be in the picture. Not as long as I breathe good air. And my ex, hell.. he could honestly give two shits less about her."

"Ahh.. Well, you're better off without the jerk then, I take it." Christian said as Elektra nodded and then he said "So.. any of these idiots hit on you yet?"

"Not in so many words, no.." Elektra laughed as she breathed in a huge breath of relief. No awkwardness, no wondering if he was trying to get in her pants there. He was just talking to her like she were an old friend, nothing more.

"Ooh, spill, which one was it?" Christian joked as he winked at her then said "If they bother you, find me. I respect the hell out of your dad and I've known you since you were probably a little older than Zoe. God, still can't believe you have your own kid now, it's weird.. Like, I should feel old as hell, but I don't."

"You don't look it, either. Guess that time off to heal your shoulder did you some good, huh?"

"You bet it did. Copeland would not let me get lazy. He was constantly there, pushing me so I'd come back. The guy wants to fight again so bad he can taste it, but he knows he can't."

"Yeah, tell him hi for me, would ya?"

"You bet, Elle." Christian said as he stood and then said "Oh and I meant it.. if any of these guys pushes it too far, find me."

"I think I can handle 'em." Elektra said with a smirk as she shooed him out the door, taking Zoe back from him. She sat down again, her legs reclined on the desk and nearly jumped a mile in the air when she heard Ambrose speak up from behind her.

"What?"

"Do you just enjoy scaring the living hell out of me, Dean?" Elektra asked as Dean laughed, leaned down to Zoe's level and then said "I told Seth she'd rather have the damn pink car than the blue one." with a smirk as he watched Zoe pushing her pink toy car around on the office's hardwood floor. "Lemme see that car, kiddo." Dean asked as Zoe looked up and held it out, then asked, "Play?"

Dean shrugged, then sat down, grabbed for the black car. "These cars, Z.. These cars are a lot better." Dean said as Elektra watched this peculiar scene with a raised brow and her hands in her pockets, not sure whether to let Dean be or make him get out. She'd heard all the wild stories about him, she'd seen him lose his temper quite a few times.

But she hadn't seen the guy like this. And it baffled her.

"Pink Car?" Zoe asked, holding her car out to Dean as she scurried into his lap. Dean sat stiffly, not sure how to handle this situation he found himself in, but not entirely hating it, either. He turned his baseball cap around backwards so it wouldn't bump the little girls head, then laughing said "Nope. I got the black car."

"Black?"

"Mhmm." Dean said as Elektra cleared her throat and Dean looked up, shrugging as if what he were doing were nothing out of the ordinary, when it was, in fact.

"You in here for a reason, or?" Elektra asked as Dean shrugged then said "Came by. Do I have to have a damn reason?" while holding Zoe on his lap.

Zoe giggled and hugged him then said "Face tickly." as she pointed at his face. Dean stood up, letting Zoe go back to Elektra, then said with a smirk, "See ya around." before walking out.

Elektra stood there completely confused. What the hell had she just witnessed, just now? And had he really been the one to pick out the pink car that Seth and Kaitlyn gave to Zoe earlier?

No.. he hated kids.. Didn't he?

Elektra flopped into her chair, and spun around in it for a few minutes, watching Zoe play with the two cars, smiling to herself.

Zoe heard the theme music that usually meant that her 'sort of' daddy was on the tv, and her head shot up, she started to giggle, and pointed at the tv, then looked at her mommy and said quietly, "Da silly."

Elektra groaned to herself.. If Dean hated kids, and he had some grand alterior motives, she was gonna kill him, because not only was she starting to wonder about him and feel a little more comfortable around the guy, but apparently, her 3 year old now considered him dad.

And if he hurt Zoe, she'd kill him.

* * *

(Authors Notes: Still taking paring suggestions (for the moment), and I've even posted a poll on my profile for voting. I wanna thank **everyone** who's been reading and reviewing, and adding the story to their favorites/followed ones, it's kept me motivated to keep going with the story and I love you all for that.

Thinking Dean might be the way to go. If anyone disagrees, or has another suggestion for a pairing, I'd be happy to hear it. This chapter was meant to sort of show a slightly softer side of that sexy bamf we all know as Ambrose. I'm trying to keep him as IC as I can though, go easy on me..)


	9. but he hates kids doesn't he? 2

CHAPTER 8

"Da has shiny belt." Zoe giggled as she concentrated on trying to sneak out of the room her mommy worked in. If she could just do it, make herself walk that far away without falling down on her butt, then she could see him when he was in the ring. "Da silly."

Elektra picked up her daughter and then asked, "And just where did you think you were heading?" as she walked back towards the playpen. Zoe fussed, shook her head stubbornly, then pointed to the screen, where Shield and Randy Orton/Daniel Bryan and Kofi Kingston were in a match against one another before babbling, "Go see da."

"Sweetie, it might not be a good idea to let Mr. Ambrose hear ya callin him that. Besides.. Why do you wanna go down to the ring? Is mommy not fun anymore?" Elektra pretended to pout, while hoping to all hell that her discouragement of Zoe's little nickname for Dean Ambrose worked and Zoe stopped.

Then again, sometimes, Zoe called Mizanin that, or she had a few weeks ago, when they'd first come on the road with the WWE. She didn't as much anymore, but the fact that she was now focusing on calling Ambrose that, of all people, well it worried Elektra. The tap to her shoulder had her turning around and then Kaitlyn got to hear Zoe's new nickname for herself.

"My da silly." Zoe said as she pointed to where the camera panned in on Dean who seemed to be laughing, or making a funny face about something Randy Orton had just done to him during the match. Kaitlyn stifled a laugh then said "See Uncle Sethy?"

"Uhno. See da." Zoe pointed, as she added, "Da play cars wit me."

"Oh he does, does he?" Kaitlyn asked as Elektra nodded, a puzzled look on her face as she did so. "He did actually, sat in here for over two hours a few nights ago playing with that black Charger model car of mine while Zoe played with the pink car."

"Hmm. Well, Seth was gonna get her a blue one, but Dean kept shoving the pink one back at him. Seth finally got that one instead to shut him up, Those two will fight about anything though.. I thought it was sort of cute."

"Yeah, well.. If this is to get in my pants, and it hurts Zoe, I'm gonna be mad as hell."

"Oddly enough, Elle, I don't think that's the reason." Kaitlyn mused as she picked up Zoe, who was trying to climb over the side of the playpen yet again, apparently still on her quest to go and see 'da'.

Kaitlyn held up her friend's daughter then said "Hey Zippy? Do you wanna go down with aunt K and watch uncle Sethy?"

"Kaitlyn, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. But she's gonna keep trying until she wears herself out. Just let me take her down." Kaitlyn said as Elektra thought it over then added, "Fine. But do not let her out of your sight, K."

"I'm not." Kaitlyn promised, as she laughed at Zoe's reaction to being able to go down, watch the match up close.

"I need to get our food anyway, it's supposed to be delivered in a few minutes, I have to go meet the delivery guy outside."

"Please tell me you got takeout?"

"For me and you, yeah. For Zoe, I got pizza."

Zoe clapped then said "I share."

"Good girl. Momma's little dark princess is a sweetie." Elektra muttered as she kissed her daughter's forehead and let them walk down to the ring. Once Kaitlyn had gotten herself seated at the commentary booth nearby the one that JBL and Cole, Lawler used, she sat Zoe on top of it and Zoe started to giggle and clap, mocking some of the kicks that Dean or Seth and Roman did.

"Me wanna fight."

"Oh no you do not. You want to go to school and be a doctor." Kaitlyn said with a laugh as she pointed to Seth and Dean and Roman in the ring.

"Uhno.. Da belt! That goat man taked it!" Zoe gasped, as she stomped her feet, a scowl forming on her face, her chubby little arms crossed angrily.

Kaitlyn laughed as she realized that the guys were hearing Zoe's talking all the way in the ring. She was curious as to what Dean thought of being called that. She'd have to ask Seth later.

Dean went to pick up Daniel Bryan by his trunks when he heard Zoe giggling, laughing as she said something. Seth started to laugh and then asked Roman, "Who is she calling that?"

"Dude, I think she's talkin to Dean, because look when she says it next time." Roman muttered as he nodded in Zoe's direction. Sure enough a few seconds later, they heard her saying that again, and then Seth looked over just in time to see Zoe pointing straight at Dean, while scowling at Randy Orton, who was trying to make Dean tap out in a submission move.

"Has he heard her?" Seth asked as Roman shrugged. When Dean got free from the submisson and tagged him in, Roman asked quickly, "Did you hear your little number one fan, dude?"

Dean smirked, waved at Zoe, then said "Yeah.. Couldn't really tell what she was sayin though."

"She was calling you dad, man."

"Huh?" Dean asked, as he stood there a moment in stunned silence. If he hadn't gotten it together from his little 'moment' he'd have been nailed in the head by Bryan's foot, but luckily, he heard the little girl yelling "DA! HE TRY KICK YOU!" and ducked.

"I'll be damned.. She is sayin that to me." Dean muttered in shock as the three men in Shield all went for pins, and the ref lifted their arms as the victors.

Now he had to figure out how that made him feel.. It was weird, yeah, but he kind of liked it.

Seth and Dean, Roman walked towards Kaitlyn and Zoe, Zoe went to Dean then said "I try help time, I get him."

"I heard ya, Zippy." Dean said with a laugh as he sat her up on his shoulder and then said " I'm starving."

"I has pizzas. I share."

Dean chuckled and then shrugging said "Okay, sounds fine with me, kiddo."

Seth and Kaitlyn and Roman all exchanged looks as they talked about what Zoe kept doing. "I honestly think he likes it, he just hasn't figured it out yet." Roman said with a laugh as Seth nodded then said "He kinda smirked about it when Roman bought it up during the match. If he hated it, he'd have been furious."

"Yeah, but.. Elle's my girl, and Zoe's my little buddy. I don't want them getting hurt either, if this is some kind of game." Kaitlyn muttered as the three of them made their way into grabbed a seat and Seth sat down, musing to himself about what Zoe had been calling Dean just now. "I really don't think he even realizes just how deep under his skin Elle and Zoe have gotten. I mean he looked shocked to me when the match ended. But not in a revolted or bad way.. Kind of goofy shocked."

"Like the night he walked into the Tron?" Roman asked, snickering as Kaitlyn began to laugh and then said "Yeah. I noticed that.. But if he starts acting like he's gonna hurt either of them, what do we do, guys?"

"We step up and do something. I mean she's our friend too and we all know what she's been through." Roman said through a mouth full of bottled water as he looked around. "Speaking of Ambrose.. Where the hell is he?"

Seth and Kaitlyn looked around, then realized he must have went to the medics station since he'd basically taken Zoe and hauled ass at the end of the match.

The door to the office opened, and Dean stepped in, sitting Zoe down in the playpen as he grabbed a slice of pizza, flopped onto the couch nearby the playpen, Elektra looking at him with a raised brow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Damn Daniel purposely tried to fuck me up when he did the surfboard earlier." Dean grumbled as he took a bite of pizza and then said "Noticed Zoe's got a nickname for me." as he held her gaze, a smirk on his face.

Elektra groaned internally, but then shrugging said "I can make her stop."

"Nah. I mean it's not like it's gonna hurt anything, damn." Dean said as he looked at Zoe who was sitting in his lap, looking up at him like she was thinking really hard about something but didn't want to say it, or she didn't know how to. "You okay, Z?"

"Uh yeah."

Elektra snorted in laughter as she said through a mouthful of food, "That's this new thing she's started doing lately.. Uh no is no or uh oh, uh yeah is okay, yeah... I think. Dad almost pissed himself laughin the first time she did it."

Dean nodded and then laughing said "During the match, she was makin it damn hard for me not to laugh my own ass off. She's a funny kid."

"She is." Elektra said quietly as she looked at Dean. She still couldn't figure the guy out to save her life, anyone who claimed women were hard to figure out obviously hadn't met him, but..

Were they becoming friends?

* * *

(Authors Notes: Still taking paring suggestions (for the moment), and I've even posted a poll on my profile for voting. I wanna thank **everyone** who's been reading and reviewing, and adding the story to their favorites/followed ones, it's kept me motivated to keep going with the story and I love you all for that.

Thinking Dean might be the way to go. If anyone disagrees, or has another suggestion for a pairing, I'd be happy to hear it. This chapter was meant to sort of show a slightly softer side of that sexy bamf we all know as Ambrose. I'm trying to keep him as IC as I can though, go easy on me..)


End file.
